The surprise of finding a brother
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Bella is a wolf and runs away from an abusive father to find her older brother. Once she finds her brother in the small town of La Push, she also imprints. will she accept the imprint and live happily ever.story is better then the title and summery
1. I found my sibling

**A/N ok I wouldn't normally write a Bella/Sam because I'm not a big fan of Sam but I was inspired to write a Bella/Sam story so it might just be a one shot if people don't like it. If I mess up any of Sam's qualities just tell me and I will fix it if ii make another chapter. J Also just because I write more stories doesn't mean I'm going to abandon the others. Please review because your reviews make me happy**

**Disclaimer: sadly I never have nor will I ever own twilight because SM thought of it before me. if I would have thought of twilight there would have been a lot more Jacob, Jasper and Paul. Also I might have killed Edward**

**=) ok on with the story =)**

I can see the Welcome to La Push sign coming up as I run in my wolf form. My name is Bella Walker and I came to find my long lost brother Paul Walker. I found out I had a brother before I ran away from home, my abusive father beat me sense I was little and blamed me for my mom not wanting him, but the truth is he is one evil man and I'm not sure if what he said was true that my mom wanted nothing to do with me and that's why she gave me to him but I guess I will never find out, seeing as she died when I was 15.

I'm 18 and will be 19 soon. My brother Paul should be about 21 now. The reason I ran away from home was because I was sick of being abused by my father. He had no idea I was a werewolf and he never will. I kept telling myself as soon as I turn 18 I was going to run away because I am of legal age to be on my own.

I had a feeling I was close to where ever I was going seeing I have no idea where Paul lives. I phased and put on some black skinny jeans with a while tank top, not bothering with shoes. I haven't eaten or slept in about a week (I think) because I was running non-stop from New York to Washington. It was a long run and I didn't take my chances with being found. After running slowly as in human form, my vision began to blur, and I was feeling dizzy, I felt myself falling into a blackness.

I woke up in a room I did not recognize. I was instantly alert and sat up so fast my head was spinning. I looked around to see strange people staring at me, a warning growl escaped my lips without my permission. One of them raised his hands up to show he meant no harm, I just rolled my eyes at him. "Who are you?" I asked them all.

"Well I'm Jacob, and these are Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, Seth, Jared, Collin and Brady." I looked at each of them then I looked at Sam, I was lost in his beautiful deep brown eyes, he was perfect and every way. I felt as if I've known him for my whole life, as if my life would be nothing without him. He was my only reason to live and I was the same for him too. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever but was only a couple minutes before someone cleared their throat. _Oh my god I imprinted!_ I thought to myself as I all I could do was think of Sam.

Then I remembered what I was in La Push for, wait a second did Jacob say one of them was Paul.

"What's your name" the one called Quil asked me.

" Bella" I simply told them, leaving my last name out on purpose.

"Not trying to be rude but was there a reason you came to La Push, I would ask if you lived near by but I've never saw you before" Jared asked this time.

" No I don't live near by, and yeah there is a reason I came here." I looked to the one named Paul. " Your name is Paul right, as in Paul Walker?" I asked and he nodded his head confused

" Yes, how do you know me?" he asked. I could tell all eyes were on us.

"I know this because I am you sister" Everyone gasped. I reached in my pocket and handed him my birth certificate. He looked at it and said "but how is this possible?" to himself. "how come I never knew about you?" he asked.

I sighed. "I lived with our drunken bastard of a father all my life, I'm not sure of all the details but from what he told me after I was born he took me and mom kept you."

They were all looking at me now, I felt awkward being the center of attention. next thing I knew I was in a tight embrace and being spun around.

"Still…. need…to…breath…..here" I managed to get out.

Paul chuckled and put me down. "Sorry I just always wanted a little sister and now I have one" he said as he sat down across from where I was sitting. The others had left except for Sam who was watching me intensely which mad me blush.

"Ok so I want to know everything about my little sister" Paul was more excited then I thought he would be.

"Ok where to start, I'm 18 and will soon be turning 19 soon. My birthday is in two weeks. I'm a werewolf like you. I ran away from home because I was sick and tired of being my being abused by my so-called father." I was cut off by both Paul and Sam growling.

"He hit you?" Paul growled, I looked down at my feet and nodded. Paul was slightly shaking said some things about our that were cruel but I agreed a hundred percent.

**Sam's POV**

I was on patrol with Paul when Paul had found a strange scent. He decided to follow it sense he was a lot closer than I was I just watched through his eyes.

Dude I think I found something, or someone

On the ground I the middle of the forest was a girl with mahogany hair, I couldn't really see her face but I could tell she was pretty. She was unconscious.

I'm going to phase and take her to your place, make sure she is ok. She looks familiar but I don't know her from around here

alright

I could feel Paul phase then I ran, then I decided I should get the pack together, maybe someone will recognize her. I howled as a signal for my pack to meet at my house. I got to the house right before Paul, he was jogging a steady pace to make sure he doesn't shake her to much. He laid her on the couch and then sat nearby.

I was wrong earlier, she is more then pretty, she is beautiful, gorgeous, there were no words to describe how she looked. "Dude are you just going to stare at her all day? a picture last longer" Paul chuckled at his own joke that wasn't even funny. I snapped out of it and was brought back to the real world, I hadn't even noticed the rest of the pack was here.

After talking for a bit I the girl woke up. She sat up alert as ever and a low warning growl escaped her lips. Embry being Embry held up his hands as if he to say he meant to harm, she just rolled her eyes at him and asked "who are you?" to all of us.

I was going to introduce everyone but Jacob beat me to it. After he introduced everyone, she looked at each and every one of us. then when she looked at me, my heart restarted. There was nobody else that mattered in this world but the girl sitting in front of me. I'm not sure how long we looked into each others eyes but it felt like forever. I imprinted!

"What's your name?" Quil asked my beautiful angel. "Bella" she simply answered. Bella.

What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I've always liked that name.

"Not trying to be rude but was there a reason you came to La Push, I would ask if you lived near by but I've never saw you before" Jared asked, even though he was trying not to be rude it still sounded rude and made me want to slap him for being so rude to my perfect angel.

"No I don't live near by, and yeah there is a reason I came here." She said then looked at Paul, wait why is Paul the reason she came here?

"Your name is Paul right, as in Paul Walker?" She asked Paul, and he was obviously confused.

"Yes, how do you know me?" he asked/answered. How did she know him? All eyes were on them.

"I know this because I am you sister" Everyone gasped. She reached in her pocket handed him what looked like her birth certificate.

He looked at it and said "but how is this possible?" to himself. "how come I never knew about you?" he asked, and she sighed.

"I lived with our drunken bastard of a father all my life, I'm not sure of all the details but from what he told me after I was born he took me and mom kept you."

Everyone was staring at her now, I could tell she felt awkward being the center of attention. Next thing I knew Paul was hugging her in a tight embrace and spinning her around. Well that's Paul for you, he always surprises you by his actions.

"Still…. need…to…breath…..here" She managed to get out. Paul chuckled and put her down.

"Sorry, I just always wanted a little sister and now I have one" he said as he sat down across from where she was sitting.

I barely noticed that everyone left the room except for me, I was just lost in Bella's beauty. She noticed I was staring at her and blushed a cute little blush. Her face lightly turned a light shade of red.

"Ok so I want to know everything about my little sister" Paul was more excited then anyone thought possible.

"Ok where to start, I'm 18 and will soon be turning 19 soon. My birthday is in two weeks. I'm a werewolf like you. I ran away from home because I was sick and tired of being my being abused by my so-called father." she was cut off by both me and Paul growling loudly. How could someone abuse such a beautiful angel, I just couldn't see how that was possible. Just to think about someone putting their hands on her enraged me. "He hit you?" Paul growled, she looked down at her feet and nodded. Paul was slightly shaking said some things about our that were cruel but I could tell she agreed a hundred percent


	2. conceited

**Sorry it took so long to update. I just had writers block for a while and I was reading this awesome story called ****The Legend of the white wolf**** by WhiteWolfLegend. it's a Bella/Sam and it rocks. oh and I'm not sure how much updating I'm going to get done because my mom is making me do my summer reading stuff ugh. At least the books aren't that long. one book has 148 pages, one has 206 pages and the longest is 502 pages. At least I only have to read 2 books. And if they are interesting as they look then I will finish within about 2-3 weeks If people don't bother me while I read. which means I have to lock myself in my room and hide my laptop from myself. which means hide it under my bed where I cant see it lol =) Now on with the story, after this disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I don't care because I'm engages to Taylor Lautner WOO! even though I have to wait until I'm 21 to legally marry him but still! that means ladies back off because Taylor is mine O:) **

**hehehe =) **

**Paul POV**

I was so surprised when Bella told me she was my sister and I was over the moon happy. I've never told anyone this but I always wanted a little sister or brother. Its not always fun being alone all the time, sure every girl that sees me falls for me with just one look but they mean nothing. Its funny how most guys have to try their hardest to get a girl and I've never given any girl the time of day because I'm just not interested. At least I don't have to go to high school anymore.

Ok back to the subject, I cant believe I have a sister as great as Bella. I might have only known her for a day but she rocks. I cant believe that no good bastard of a father abused her, if I ever see him again I would rip him to pieces. ok calm down Paul, if you phase in the house and break another couch Sam will have my head. Speaking of Sam, later I have to give Sam the 'hurt my little sister and I kill you' talk. But what do I have to worry about, if Bella is anything like me then she will have Sam in a dog collar doing everything she wants. That would be a funny thing to see.

"Paul? Paul? PAUL?" Bella yelled but before I could respond something ice cold was all over my head and I was wet from head to abs. "WHAT THE….." I yelled as I jumped up from the shock. I looked to see the guys rolling on the floor laughing and Bella with a empty cup in her hand and a smirk on her face. "what was that for?" I asked still shocked. "you wouldn't answer me and I'm to pretty to be ignored." she said. Someone is a little conceited. "someone seems a little conceited" I said to her and she suck her tongue out at me "I'm not conceited, I just know I'm really pretty." she said as she flipped her hair. I laughed at her and she glared at me. "Now I'm sure that's Paul's sister. Conceited just like him" Jared said and the guys laughed. "Hey I'm not conceited!" me and Bella yelled at the same time. "Says the dude who was looking in a full length mirror and singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' just the other day ago" Jared smirked as the others laughed at the memory. I pout and say "well I am too sexy for my shirt it's a proven fact." that makes Bella and the pack laugh harder.

**Bella PoV**

After making fun of Paul, which was extremely fun I decided to go for a walk on the beach. I was walking near the water, it was quiet and nobody was around. I sat down and watched the sunset as I heard someone approach me. It was my loving Sam. I'm going to have to get use to this imprint thing. "Hey can I join you" he asked in his deep voice. I nodded "sure" He sat down next to me and we just looked into each others eyes. We started talking for a while and got to know each other for a little bit. He is the alpha of the pack, only child and he thinks I'm incredibly cute. and I learned other things.

"Bella I know I only known you for a day but I want to ask you something" He said looking slightly nervous. I wonder what he wants to ask me. "yea sure you can ask me anything" I told him "Bella will you go out with me" Did he just ask me on a date! Oh my gosh what do I say, I'm so excited! I nodded my head until I got dizzy and said "yes I would love to go on a date with you Sam" I said while looking into his eyes. I don't know what overcame me but I just kissed him on the lips with passion and love and he kissed back with the same emotions.

**A/N: sorry I know it sucks but you guys wanted me to add more and I'm really bored so I decided to update this.**


	3. lets go shopping

**Still don't own twilight, or the wolf pack. -_-**

**Bella POV**

I fell asleep on Sam's couch sitting in between Sam my love, and Paul my conceited big brother. When I woke up Paul was still next to me but Sam was not on the other side, then I listened in and heard him cooking. Paul was mumbling something then when I listened closer I heard "I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt that it hurts, and I'm too sexy for my party too sexy for my party…" he was singing the whole song in his sleep! HA! I got up trying not to wake Paul by laughing then I stumbled into the kitchen and I couldn't hold it in anymore and starting laughing like a mad woman.

"What's got you laughing so hard?" Sam asked as he turned around with a smirk on his face. "Paul….singing…..knows…whole…song…in…sleep." I gasped trying to stop laughing. I could tell Sam was still confused until he listened closely and heard Paul singing, then he started laughing too.

But all too soon Paul woke up and asked us what we were laughing at. I was the first to compose myself. "Oh nothing" I told Paul while acting innocent. Sam was now holding in his chuckles and went back to cooking. "Hey Sam what's for breakfast?" Paul asked forgetting about the past conversation. "Even though you have a home where you could cook for yourself and hopefully not burn your house down. We're having eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, hash browns, sausage , and plenty more. The pack is coming over" He said without looking at Paul.

"I'm bored" Paul said after a minute. Sam was about to speak but I cut him off "Then go read a book or something" I told Paul. He made a face "Why would I do that willingly?" he asked. "Because I told you too" I rolled my eyes. "last I checked I was older than you, I don't take orders from little people." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. We were doing that for a good five minutes before the pack came in.

"What are you two doing?" Quil asked while shaking his head. "What does it look like we're doing? idiot" I mumbled the last part. "How old are you, like five?" Quil asked. I growled at him "Almost 19 for your information" My hands were shaking as I fought to not phase in here. Yeah I had a bad temper problem and not much control. "you don't act like your eighteen" now he is just testing me.

"I wouldn't test her if I was you" Paul said with a smirk on his face, he must have noticed my arms shaking. "And why not?" Quil asked him and raised his eyebrow. "Its you funeral." Paul laughed. You think he would have stood up for me or made Quil shut up, but instead he just watched. "Are you sure your not five?" he asked me. I swear it was like he wanted to die.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they weren't the normal hazel color like Paul's. No these were my wolf eyes, they were black with highlighted gold and blood red. When I glared at Quil with my wolf eyes he shrank back into Leah and hid behind her. She just simply moved out of the way. "If you don't shut the bloody hell up right now, I will kill you slowly and painfully in 20 different ways" I growled at him and he just gulped and nodded. Paul was laughing at him but when I glared at Paul he shut up.

I blinked a few times and my regular eyes came back, well the color. I looked around then said "I think I'm going to take a quick run" and with that I skipped out of the house. As soon as I got to the woods I phased and ran for a while.

**Paul POV**

When the pack came in me and Bella were in the middle of sticking our tongues out at each other. Quil decided to be stupid and question it. Bella answered then they were arguing. I could tell Bella was trying not to phase but Quil was too stupid to notice. "Are you sure your not five?" he was testing her. I decided I should interfere before she killed him. "I wouldn't test her if I were you." I told him with a smirk on my face. "and why not?" Quil questioned. He is such an idiot. I just laughed and said "Its your funeral" Quil ignored me and went back to annoying Bella. "Are you sure your not five?" he questioned again. Does he have a brain? It was like he wanted to die. Bella was still slightly shaking, then she closed her eyes. When she opened them her eyes were black with gold and blood red specks in it. Quil looked at her then shrank back into Leah then hid behind her. Leah just moved out of the way. "If you don't shut the bloody hell up right now, I will kill you slowly and painfully in 20 different ways" She growled at him. Quil just nodded, he looked like he was going to pee himself. I couldn't hold the laugh in no more, the look on Quil's face was too funny. Bella then glared at me and the look in her eyes shut me up.

After that she blinked a few times and her eyes went back to the normal hazel color like mine. She then said she was going to take a walk and skipped out the house. When she was out of hearing range Quil said "Paul your sister is scary as hell" I just shook my head at him and laughed. "I warned you to leave her alone" He huffed "What was up with her eyes?" he asked, I shrugged "how should I know" I said. Seriously how should I know when I only just met her yesterday.

Bella came back just as Sam finished cooking. We all got our food, Bella got a little bit of everything, well ok a lot of everything. After we finished eating we just watched TV and walked about randomness. I was getting to know Bella better, as well as Sam because I knew he was listening to our conversation and he made it quite obvious. He was just staring at her, I don't know how she was not creped out or annoyed by his staring, freaky imprinting stuff. I will never imprint and I don't want to.

After a while Claire, Quil's imprint came in and Quil was by her side as soon as she walked in. Quil didn't get long with Claire because Bella took her. "Hey Claire, and Kim can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. "Yeah sure." They both said, Bella then got up and pulled them up too. "privately." She said. "Quil pulled Claire into his lap and whispered in her ear "be careful, she is evil" Claire just ignored him and got back up. "Quil I am not evil. Your just annoying" Bella protested.

**Bella POV**

"Come on girls- Wait where is Leah" I just noticed that Leah wasn't in the room, wait neither is Embry. I listened closely and I heard that Leah was making out with Embry in the kitchen. _Talk about gross! that's where the food is cooked_! I walked into the kitchen and my ears were right. My poor eyes. "Can I borrow Leah for a minute- yeah thanks" I grabbed Leah by the arm and pulled her outside with the other girls. When we were out of hearing range I decided to speak but Leah spoke first. "I was kind of busy, this better be good." I rolled my eyes at her. "Ok well as you know I went for a walk on the beach last night." I said and they nodded their head for me to continue. "Well Sam caught up with me and he asked me on a date tonight!" Before I could finish I was interrupted with 'Oh my gosh' and squeaking. "Let me finish." They quieted down "I need help picking out an outfit for tonight and I was wondering if you would help me out with the shopping because I'm not really good with picking out clothes." my voice lowered at the end but they still heard me. "Yes we will take you shopping" Kim said excitedly. "Shopping trip!" Claire and Leah yelled, they were all jumping up and down.

"Okay Bella go get dressed and I will get my car and we will all go shopping in Port Angeles." Leah said taking charge. "alright" I said. We all went back to the house and the girls were still jumping up and down in excitement. The guys were looking at the girls like they were crazy. "Bella what did you do to my girlfriend?" Quil asked. "Nothing, nothing at all" I said then grabbed my bag and went upstairs to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. I heard Quil mumble "creep." I knew he was calling me a creep but I just don't care at the moment.

After I showered and got dressed I went downstairs. I was wearing dark shorts that come up to my thigh, a regular plain white T-shirt and I left my hair wet and down my back. It will dry sooner or later. "You girls ready?" I asked then as I got my black purse that had all my credit cards and money in it. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "Shopping" I said and then us girls were out the house and in Leah's car before any of the guys could question us anymore.

**A/N: hope I liked it, I'm starting to feel this story a little more so maybe it will be easier for me to update sooner. Please review because *dramatic fake crying* your reviews make me want to be the better me. **

**Favorite for my great acting ^^**


	4. I guess not all vampires are bad

**I have no idea why you guys like this story but you do and who am I to deny you more of it. So here is the story.**

**After this Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned twilight.**

**Oh and READ THIS: I meant to say Bella has jet black hair, not mahogany hair. SO just pretend she had black hair in chapter 1 and 2. =) **

The car ride took like 30 minutes, I think. I don't really remember because we were singing to the radio the whole way there. It was the most fun I had in…. EVER! Now we are in some store called 'Forever 21' I think. I got some cute shirts and dresses. I think I saw Kim buying some things. Also just for the fun of it I brought, leather pants and a leather jacket. I so wanna buy a motorcycle some time, or build one. I don't know that much about cars but I know a enough to fix things.

I wasn't paying attention when Leah pulled me into Victoria Secrets. She was trying to get me to buy some bras and other things. I got some perfume and lotion, and nothing else. I saw Leah buying some stuff and hiding what ever it was from me. I have a bad feeling that whatever she brought is for me.

After we left Victoria Secrets I saw my favorite store. Hot Topic. I was about to go in when I felt three pairs of arms pull me back. "No, We are not going in there today." Kim said. This is so unfair. "Come on, I really wanna go in there. Please" I turned around to face them. "No, now come on." Leah said while dragging me away from the store. "This is so unfair, why cant I go in my favorite store?" I whined while pouting. Leah rolled her eyes. Kim sighed and said "Because we are here to buy you stuff for your date, not Halloween" Oh no she didn't just say my store is only for Halloween. Ugh why do people always be hating on my store. I tried to stop the growl from escaping my lips but I couldn't, at least my arms aren't shaking, that's an improvement. "Did you just growl at me young lady?" Kim questioned with her eyebrow raised. I just ignored her and stuck my tongue out. I didn't notice I was grumbling unintelligent things under my breath until Leah started laughing.

I glared at her then removed my arms from her and Kim's grasp. I decided some store, I have no idea what it was because I didn't look at the name. I accidentally bumped into someone, and I ended up falling. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." A girly voice said. Then I saw a hand reached out to help me up, I reached for the hand then jumped back and fell again when I felt how cold it was. Then I got up and saw that it was a pixie looking vampire that I bumped into.

I couldn't hold in my growl as I glared at her, just then Leah ran in and grabbed my arm. "Bella calm down. Its okay" How could it be okay when there is a vampire in here with all these people. "What do you mean its alright, she is one of them, a vampire." I said to Leah while keeping my voice down so I didn't cause a scene. How could she be so calm when any one of these people here could be killed by this leech? "I'm not going to hurt anybody." I looked up to see that instead of her eyes being red or black they were gold. "Why are your eyes gold?" I asked, at least I wasn't shaking too much, just my hands. "I don't drink human blood I drinks animal blood. That is why my eyes are gold not red." she said. I looked at Leah as to silently ask if she was telling the truth and Leah nodded.

After a few deep breaths, I calmed down and stopped my shaking. Leah looked relieved that I didn't cause a scene and phase right in the store. "um" I mumbled because I had no idea what to say. "I'm Alice by the way." the vamp- Alice said. "Bella" I said then shook her hand, I kind of flinched still not use to the coldness of her hand "and uh sorry about um the little episode early. I- uh." she cut me off before I could finish. "don't worry about it. So? Any special reason your shopping?" Alice asked with a smile. "She has a special date later." Kim said while giggling, a blush appeared on my face as I glared at Kim. I didn't even noticed when she and Claire got here.

Alice looked like she was in deep thought. "hmmm" I heard her murmur. "that's it" she said in a very hyper voice. "um what's it?" I asked her very confused. "I will be right back stay here." with that she skipped to some other part of the store. I turned around and looked at Leah, Claire and Kim questioningly. They just shrugged their shoulders. Alice was back the next minute with a yellow dress in her hands. "This would look so great on you." She said. "um I'm not so sure." I was a little skeptical about the dress. It was pretty, but I don't think It would look nice on me. Not the type of stuff I wear. "Just go try it on, and if you don't like it you wont have to get it." She said. I shrugged "ok."

I took the dress and went to the dressing room with Leah, Kim, Claire, and Alice behind me. I went into the stall and put the dress on. I looked in the mirror, I had to admit, I did look pretty good. I came out the stall to get the other girls opinions on the dress. "Wow that does look great on you." Claire said. "Great? It looks awesome." Kim and Leah said together. I looked over to see Alice jumping with joy. "I knew it" she said.

**(Dress on profile)**

After I took the dress off, I was surprised when Alice said she already paid for it. I just met her like what, not even ten minutes ago and she is being nice to me. Maybe not all vampires are bad. She had even offered to help me look for shoes. I told her it was alright but she insisted. Leah looked slightly uncomfortable but she didn't say anything. Kim and Claire got some really high heels, Leah some boots, and sandals. I got a pair of 2 inch heels. They were skinny and black and really cute.

By the time we finished shopping it was around 2:30. We all got something to eat from the food court. Well the ones that don't drink blood got something to eat. We all exchanged phone numbers and at 3 o clock we left. The ride home seemed longer then the ride there.

I was half sleep, when I felt somebody throw me over their shoulder and spin me around. I opened my eyes and saw it was Leah. "PUT ME DOWN" I yelled at her. When she did she laughed as I fell from being dizzy. "Well I needed to wake you up somehow." she said. "What's wrong with shaking me awake?" I glared at her the best I could do because my head was spinning still. "That seemed too boring. Lets go inside." I noticed that we were back at Sam's house and the others went inside. "Where are the bags?" I asked Leah. "Oh I made the guys carry them up to Sam's spare room. At least they are good for something" I laughed at her and got up. We walked into the house and I went to sit on the couch between Kim and Claire.


	5. date

**I know I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. I'll try to update more of my stories more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

As I was getting ready for my date with Sam I couldn't help but smile at my dress. I ignored the things from Victoria's Secrets that Leah brought me. They were way too embarrassing to wear, even if nobody was going to see them.

I slid on my pretty sundress and strapped on the skinny black heels that I brought. I looked in the mirror and groaned when I noticed my hair was a complete mess. I brushed and combed all the tangles and knots out and decided to just put it in a high pony tail. I went back over to the full length mirror and gave a good look at myself. I had to admit it, I looked good. My thoughts were interrupted by Sam calling from downstairs.

"Bella you ready?" his deep voice that scent chills down my back every time he talked. "Just a minute" I called back. I went over to my dresser and applied a small amount of make up on. I don't use a lot because I simply don't need it. I only use mascara, lip gloss and a little eye shadow for perfection.

After checking to make sure I was completely perfect and ready, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to meet Sam. He was dressed simple but still looked amazing. His dark blue jeans were, well jeans. Don't know how else to describe pants. His black short sleeve V-neck shirt was tight enough to show off his muscles but not too tight in a way it would look gay. His short black hair was neat with just a bit of messiness, just begging for me to run my fingers through it. And I thought I looked good. Sam beat me on the hotness-meter over ten fold.

I must have been staring for a while because he chuckled and said, "see something you like?" I blushed and away for a moment. There was silence for a minute, until he broke it. "lets go" he said as he walked towards the door then held it open for me. I smiled and walked out the door saying thank you as I walked out.

As he started the car and drove off I realized I had no idea where we were going. So I just had to ask, "where are we going?"

"We are going out to eat dinner at a nice restaurant I found a while ago, called _'La Isabella'_" he said, glancing at me then looking back on the road. I nodded my head and stared out the window for a while.

When we arrived at the place it was not a little restaurant as he said, but it wasn't too big. We walked in and were seated quickly. The waitress was a overly perky teenager who was a flirt I could tell easily by the way she kept her back to me and only talked to Sam. I had the urge to growl at her and tell her to back off my man, but I didn't. Mostly because I noticed Sam paid no attention to her and I didn't want to make a scene.

Sam had stake while I had mushroom ravioli. The food was good, and we had light conversation while eating. For dessert we shared a ice cream sundae. When we were finished Sam paid the bill, much to my dismay, because I would have been happy to pay my share but he wouldn't let me.

After we left we didn't go straight home, we walked around the beach holding hands and just enjoying each other's company.

I know I'm not in love with Sam, but I can see myself falling in love with him very soon.

**Sam POV**

When Bella walked down those stairs in the gorgeous sundress and those heels I could have sworn she wasn't human. No human could be that beautiful, she has to be an angel from heaven. that's the only way I see it. Dinner was great and I'm finding out a lot more about Bella. We have a lot in common, and she has a great personality. I couldn't help but sneak a look at her every chance I got. She was perfect in every way. After dinner we went back to La Push and walked along the beach, with our hands intertwined. I feel whole when I'm around her. I know I've only known her for about two days but I cant imagine life without her now. I'm not really sure what love is but I'm pretty sure the way I feel about Bella is love.

**AN: hoped you liked it. also the link to Sam's outfit will be on my profile page**


End file.
